Fallen
by Blue Broken Angel Wings
Summary: Strange Dreams. An even stranger girl. And an evil master and her army chasing him. What more could there be for Aerrow and the stormhawks? pairings:PxA maybe more


Fallen

Chapter 1-Dreams

Images flickered through Aerrow's mind. They were the same images as yesterday and the day before and the day before that. These dreams, these images had been continuing for a week now and he was positive that someone was trying to communicate with him. The image of a young girl flashed in front of him. Her condition was enough to make him cry, for she was kneeling on the ground, head bowed, covered in blood, and with many gashes running down her back as if she had been whipped, cuts and bruises decorated her skin. A large bruise was seen through her white silk like dress which had been torn in some areas. Mud and dirt had been mixed with the blood. _Under all the grit_ Aerrow thought _she was actually quite pretty_. Her body was tanned to a golden brown with long arms and legs that held of a dancer's grace, delicate yet powerful, her hair was a dark blue that fell to her waist. She lifted her head and saw that her hair was in perfect contrast to her orange eyes. She had a petite nose and full light pink lips. "Help me....... please," She whispered in a musical flute like voice. Suddenly he was filled with a strong desire to help this girl. "Where?" he asked not expecting a reply. "Look....and remember," came her soft voice before she passed out. Shocked, he watched as more images flashed by of a large green terra and a lake. Tall trees surrounded the area. Then he was flying up and backwards, past clouds, past empty space then a large foreboding terra, the wastelands he thought. The last image he saw filled him with fear and dread, his face paled at the thought of even going so close. Cyclonia, it was the HQ of evil, the very house of Master Cyclonis and her pet dog Dark Ace. Despite his fear Aerrow knew that he had no choice but to enter the enemy's territory if he wanted to save the girl. Blackness crept in around him swallowing him, pulling him, dragging him into the darkness.

Aerrow woke bolting upright his skin dripping sweat. Today was the day he would try the rescue mission. Radarr stirred slightly as Aerrow silently made his way to the small bathroom attached to his room. He stepped in letting the cool water wash off any fears and thoughts. He turned the shower off and stepped out drying himself. Clothed he went out to the bridge. No one except Stork was up and even he was lightly dozing slumped against the controls of the condor. Aerrow crept passed and made his way to the roof where the breeze was cool. He was out there thinking until the sun was high above the horizon. When he finally went back down Stork was awake. A quick word with Stork Aerrow went to the hanger to check that his skimmer was prepared.

"We have arrived at the location" Stork's voice could be heard over the loud speaker. "Radarr, You coming with me?" asked Aerrow climbing onto the skimmer. The little blue creature, which had just come through the door, nodded and leapt into the side car. "We'll be back soon. Storks in charge," He called out to the boys. With that Aerrow drove out of the condor and into the air.

He shuddered as the Cyclonian castle came into view. Going past the border Aerrow checked for any talons. Seeing none he dropped lower until he was in the wastelands. Following a vision wasn't as easy as he had believed it would be. At least he could see where he had to go down. Unfortunately this was where his good luck ended for 6 talons had come up behind him and at the lead was THE DARK ACE. "Come here little sky knight. I won't hurt you too bad," sounded his sly evil voice. Aerrow didn't answer. Instead he sped up hoping to reach the drop point before a battle began. "Radarr, see what you can do to stall them for at least five minutes." Radarr nodded and began to dig deeply through the cockpit. Finally he pulled out a long tube. "Where in the Atmos did you find a rocket launcher?" asked Aerrow surprised. Radarr shrugged. He heard Radarr lock target and fire. A loud explosion echoed throughout the wastelands. The talons scattered in different directions hoping that they weren't the target. They weren't Dark Ace was. As Aerrow and Radarr came to the point of drop they heard the sound of an exploding skimmer. Looking behind he saw a figure, now in the distance gliding to the ground. "HA!" yelled Aerrow in happiness, "Take that!" A large hole appeared in front of him. "Here's our stop. Ready Radarr? Hold on tight." The skimmer went forward through the gap. The wings pulled in to let them gather speed for their descent.

They fell for what seemed like hours. Aerrow felt a twinge of recognition and deployed the wings coming to a sharp halt. Radarr screeched in protest "Sorry buddy" Aerrow apologized. They flew around mesmerized at the sight. Here you could see many, many terras waiting to be discovered. No wonder Atmos was the land of a thousand terras. The sky was reddy purple from the setting sun. "Oh boy," said Aerrow as a thought occurred to him, "which terra is it?"

Just then Radarr chirped and pointed a finger at one nearby. It looked exactly the way it did in his vision. A body shape was spotted unmoving. Aerrow flew quickly to the terra. "Oh," he said. In person she was even prettier and more delicate looking. "If angels were real this is what they would look like." Radarr nodded in agreement. He gently wrapped her in a blanket and nestled her betweens his arms so she wouldn't fall. Then they took off for the long journey up. Hopefully the wouldn't meet with trouble again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 1------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
